Pharaohs throne
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: Yami/Atemu is the Pharaoh; Yugi is a servant(soon to be found out prince of Japan) People keep threatening both the throne and their lives Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

A Yu-gi-oh Story

Yugi`s POV

Things have been a lot different around Egypt since the new Pharaoh took over

"The Pharaoh is coming! The Pharaoh is coming!" A villager yelled, everybody lined up as the Pharaoh walk towards us all, I walked to get in line when I was tripped and fell right in front of the Pharaoh, `oh no`, i was roughly pulled to my feet and forced to look at one of the guards

"How dare you fall before the Pharaoh, for that you will be punished!" The guard said and pulled out a whip, i closed my eyes and turned my head away, i waited for the whip to strike but it never came

"I never said to punish him!"

"B-but Pharaoh-"

"But nothing, put away the whip and take him to the palace dungeons UNHARMED and i will deal with him later." I opened my eyes to meet a pair similar to my own, `Oh my Ra, that's the Pharaoh`, i turned my head and quickly looked away only to have my jaw grabbed and pulled back to look at him

"Do you have anything to say to me before you get taken away?" The Pharaoh asked

"I-I`m so s-sorry f-for falling i-in y-your way." `Oh Ra he`s gonna hit me, he`s gonna have me killed`, my lip trembled as i tried to hold back my tears, unfortunately a stray tear fell down my face, i saw the Pharaoh nod and felt him let go of my jaw

"Take hit to the dungeon`s, you harm him at all you will pay the price."

"Yes Pharaoh." Both guards said and dragged me away to the palace.

Once we got there, i was taken (no wait still dragged) down to the dungeons

"Lock this one up." The guard said to whom i presume it the dungeon master, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the guards grip, i cried out as i hit my leg on a desk, the dungeon master raised his hand up to hit me but was grabbed by the guard

"What-"

"The Pharaoh wants him unharmed." The master huffed and then dragged me down to the end cell, pulled me inside, bound my wrists together and tied the other end of the rope to a metal loop then left and locked the cell and walked away.

"Please oh mighty Ra don't let me die by the hands of the Pharaoh." I hung my head and knelt to the ground, lent against the wall and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up later, not sure what time, I went to wipe sleep from my eyes only to find my wrists still bound

"Damn it wasn't a dream; I'm still going to die by the hands of the pharaoh."

"Now why would I want to kill you?" a familiar voice asked, my head snapped up to see the pharaoh lent against the iron bars of the cell, I tore my gaze away and looked down at my hands, I heard footsteps approach me, a hand grabbed my jaw and forced me to look the pharaoh in the eyes

"I asked you a question, why would I want to kill you?"

"B-because I got in your way."

"And I'd kill you over that because?"

"B-because y-you're the Pharaoh."

"I`m not going to kill you, just because you were tripped."

"Y-you know I was tripped?"

"Of course, I saw it happen, actually I saw the person trip you, after you were brought here, unharmed I hope, I had him punished, you were unharmed weren't you?"

"Y-yes."

"Really? Then why is your leg bleeding?"

"I-i had a collision with a desk."

"I said to them unharmed!"

"Um...w-would you...um c-could you-"

"What?"

"Please could you let go of my jaw? I-I'm starting to lose feeling." He sighed and let go, I moved my jaw to regain feeling, he untied the rope from the metal loop, stood up and pulled on the rope

"Stand up and come with me, you disobey me in any way, I will punish you myself, now stand!" I quickly got to my feet and he lead me out of the cell, out of the dungeons and down some hallways, I looked down at the ground until I was pulled into a room, I kept my head down as he shut and locked the door, oh Gods what`s grandpa going to say? Never the less what's he going to think? I stayed silent as he untied the rope

"What`s your name?"

"I-it`s y-Yugi my pharaoh"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yugi, I want you to sit on the bed so I can tend to your injury."

"Yes, my Pharaoh." I walked over to the bed and sat down as he walked into a different room, {I`m never gonna see my Grandpa again} tears welled up in my eyes and I let them flow down my face

"Yugi?" I looked up at the Pharaoh to see him carrying a bowl, a cloth and a set of bandages as he walked over to me

"I-I`m sorry." I wiped the tears from my face as he sat down in front of me

"Whatever for Yugi?"

"F-for c-crying."

"Yugi everybody cries; but tell me this; why were you crying in the first place?"

"I-I`m n-never g-going t-to s-see m-my G-Grandpa a-again a-am I-I?" I heard him sigh as he tended to my wound, he placed the cloth on my leg and quickly pulled my leg away, the Pharaoh growled

"I`m sorry, it stung and surprised me, please don`t hurt me."

"What is it with you and me hurting you?" he took my leg in his grasp and replaced the cloth; I cringed as he cleaned it, he took the cloth off and wrapped a bandage around it and took the stuff he had used back into the bathroom; I slipped off the bed to the floor and curled up into a ball and cried

"Yugi, if I take you to see your grandpa will you stop crying?"

"Y-you`d d-do t-that?"

"Not today it`s already getting late; but tomorrow."

"T-thank y-you."

"But you must stop crying now."

"O-okay." I took deep breaths to get my breathing back to normal; when I looked up I couldn`t see the Pharaoh; I stood up and turned around so my back was towards the bathroom and had a look around what I`m guessing are his chambers; he has a huge four post bed with white sheets and red pillows; he has what looks to be a pine wardrobe and desk; there were double doors that led to a balcony and another door that l`m guessing leads to another room

"Gods; this room is huge; you could fit my room in here three times."

"I'm guessing your room isn't very big then?" I jumped and yelped in surprise then quickly covered my mouth with my hand as I yawned, I heard the Pharaoh chuckle and I turned to face him and removed my hand from my mouth

"I`m sorry; I did not mean to disturb you Pharaoh."

"Don`t apologize; you didn't interrupt me, but I did ask you a question, hmm I have a strange sense of déjà vu."

"No; It`s not a very big room Pharaoh." He walked past me and sat down on the bed

"What`s your last name? Do you have a last name? Answer those questions just not in that order."

"Yes I do have a last name and it`s Mutuo." I covered my mouth as I yawned again; I heard him chuckle and saw him stand up


	4. Chapter 4

"Tired Yugi?" I nodded

"Very." He walked over to me; turned me around and led me to the other door

"Yugi, this is my servant chambers."

"Where is your servant?"

"I don't have one yet, but I would like you to be my servant."

"Why me?"

"Because!" He opened the door; shoved me inside and slammed the door shut; I quickly looked around the room; I saw a bed; desk and chair; I quickly grabbed the chair and shoved it under the handle; laid down on the bed and cried until sleep over came me.


	5. Chapter 5

Yami`s POV

( /Shadows or any monster to Yami/ and \Yami to shadows or any monster/)

{Damn it; he`s crying again; I wasn't suppose to make him cry}

/Master is everything alright? You seem distressed/

\Yes I am okay; there is a boy in that room over there; could you check on him for me?/

/Yes Master/

KNOCK; KNOCK

"Come." The door opened and Seto walked in

"Yami."

"Cousin; what might I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you`d seen Joey; I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"I`m afraid not; has he done something wrong?"

"Yes; he hasn't done anything he was suppose to."

"Hmm, very strange Joey normally does every one of his jobs, never the less if I see him I will get the guards to bring him to you."

"Thank you; I will leave you be now." I nodded as Seto left

/Master; the boy seems to have cried himself to sleep/

\Thank you/

I walked over to Yugi`s room and tried the handle; only to find something stopping me from opening it; I banged my fist on the door

"YUGI! OPEN THIS DOOR!" I heard nothing but silence

\SHADOWS!/

/Yes Master?/

\REMOVE WHATEVER IS STOPPING ME FROM OPENING THIS DOOR!/

/Yes Master/

I tried the door again and threw it open; I saw Yugi cowering at the other end of his bed; his eyes were red and puffy

"Why was the door blocked!?" he didn't answer; but he did try to make himself one with the wall; I walked over to where he was; grabbed him; pulled him off the bed and out into my room not letting go of him once

"WHEN I ASK A QUSTION I EXPECT IT TO BE ANSWERED!"

"I`M SORRY!"

"Good I`ve got you speaking again, why was the door blocked?"

"I`m sorry; I was scared."


	6. Chapter 6

"Scared of what?"

"You, hurting me whilst I was asleep."

"I should have you locked up for that stunt."

\Shadows/

/Yes Master?/

\Has Joey been found yet?/

/No Master/

( Sorry for the interruption but I've just realised that I've written the shadows to answer questions the way they do I didn't realise how annoying it was until I was typing it up XD and back to it)

"I`ll make you a deal; you help me find someone and I won`t send you to the dungeon."

"W-who do y-you need found?" I let go of his arm and folded my arms over my chest

"His name is Joey; he is my cousins servant he did not return to his room last night and none of his daily jobs have been done; I`m trusting you to walk about the Palace if anyone stops you tell them you're helping me look for Joey; oh and Yugi; if you try to run you will be brought back here; severely punished and your grandfather will also pay the price." I saw his lower lip tremble at the threat at his Grandfather

"I-I won`t run; you have my word."

"But is your word good enough?"

"Why don`t you send me with a guard?"

"No the guards aren`t trustworthy enough...Hmm...Ha...I summon the dark magician!"


	7. Chapter 7

light flashedand theDark Magician appeared

"Master how may I be of service?" The Dark Magician asked, I saw Yugi take a few steps back in fear

"You are to go with Yugi to help find Joey; make sure he doesn't run if he does you are to bring him straight to me."

"Yes Master."

"Yugi you can trust the Dark Magician and this way nobody will stop you or ask you any question."

"A-alright." We all left my chambers Yugi and the Dark Magician going right and I went left to find Seto

I found Seto half an hour later in his chambers crying {I haven`t seen him cry like this since we were kids} I walked over and hugged him

"Y-Yami what I-If we don`t find him?"

"Don`t talk like that Seto; cause we will find him; I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Yugi`s POV

It feels sort of weird having the Dark Magician watching my every move; but it`s to keep the Pharaohs mind at ease, we checked every room we could in half an hour; when we came to an old library I stopped but the Dark Magician carried on going

"Hey, Dark Magician what about in here?" he stopped and turned to look where I was standing

"It`s worth a chance." We went inside and had a look around

"Wow; so many books."

"Yes there is now I`m going to check over here; don`t leave this room."

"I-I won't I-I promise." He nodded before going off to look at the back of the room; I walked to the front of the room and heard muffled cries for help; I walked towards a box which seemed to be the source of the cried; I opened the box to find somebody bound and gagged, I removed the gag from his face

"Are you Joey?"

"Yup that's me, care to help me?"

"Hold on a second. DARK MAGICIAN I FOUND JOEY!"

"How did you summon the Dark Magician?" Joey asked

"I didn't but the pharaoh did."

"Oh." After that the Dark Magician was by my side lifting Joey from the box and placing him onto the floor; I knelt down untied his wrists and stood up again whilst he untied his ankles and got to his feet

"Thanks for that you're a real life saver; so what's your name?"

"I`m Yugi Mutuo."

"We must find the Pharaoh now." The Dark Magician said then took a hold of both mine and Joey`s upper arms and transported us to outside some bodies chambers {I`m guessing} Dark Magician let go of us both and knocked on the door

"Come." Dark Magician opened the door and entered "Dark Magician? Where is Yugi? I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HIM!"


	9. Chapter 9

The Pharaoh yelled; I quickly stepped into the room to see the pharaohs back to the door

"I'm here my Pharaoh I didn't run off as promised." He turned to look at me

"But Joey has not been found yet." I opened the door fully to reveal a very scared looking Joey

"Well done Yugi; where did you find him?"

"In an old library; bound in a box."

"Bound?"

"Yes My Pharaoh."

"Thank you for your help Dark Magician you are dismissed." The Dark Magician nodded then disappeared

"P-Pharaoh?" Joey asked

"Yes Joey?"

"Where is Priest Seto?"

"In your room Yugi and I will take our leave now." The Pharaoh walked over to me; grabbed my upper arm; pulled me out of the room; down some hallways and back inside the chambers; once there he shut and locked the door before letting go of my arm

"Yugi-" I dropped to my knees at his feet

"I'm really sorry my Pharaoh I did not mean to ask questions or block the door please don't send me to the dungeons." He knelt down in front of me and place his hands on my shoulders

"Yugi if I wanted you in the dungeons I would have left you there."

"So you`re not throwing me in the dungeons?"

"No I`m not." He took my hands and helped me to my feet

"I guess I should get back to my room." He quickly grabbed my arm as I turned to my room

"Yugi do you want to be my servant? I mean I won't force you if you don't; it would seem I were a bit to forceful earlier I made you cry when I did not mean to."


	10. Chapter 10

"That`s okay and to answer your question I`m not overly thrilled about leaving my Grandpa alone; but if it will get me away from the village then-" his grip tightened on my arm and I gasped

"What`s wrong with my people?!"

"N-nothing, just some of them pick on me and beat me." He released his grip and I dropped to the floor; he knelt down in front of me

"Yugi I`m sorry, I did not mean to hurt you again."

"That`s okay I`m used to it."

"So will you stay?"

"Yes I think I will."

"You do realise you will have to obey my very order and if you refuse or fail to do so I will have to punish you."

"I understand, everybody in the village obeyed your every order anyway so I guess it's no different." He chuckled and stood up before helping me to my feet

"Get some sleep Yugi."

"Yes My Pharaoh." I turned and walked into my room I closed the door laid down on my bed and fell asleep

Yami`s POV

{Why would people in my village want to hurt Yugi? What would he do so wrong that would make my people turn on him}

KNOCK; KNOCK

"Come." The door opened; Seto and Joey walked in

"Yami."

"Cousin; what may I do for you?"

"I wish to thank the boy who found Joey, if that is okay?" {Hmm he has only just gone into his room so he should still be awake}

"Yes that is fine I will just go get him for you." I walked over to Yugi's room and knocked I on the door

"Yugi?" I got no response {he better not be ignoring me again} I opened the door stepped inside and closed the door behind me I looked at the bed and saw that Yugi was fast asleep I sighed { I guess he didn't hear me at least he wasn't ignoring me}


	11. Chapter 11

I leant over and gently shook his shoulder

"Yugi; wake up." He groaned and slowly opened his eyes

"Oh, my Pharaoh, I`m sorry did I over sleep?" he asked as he sat up

"No you`ve only been asleep a few minutes, come there`s some people who would like to see you."

"O-okay." I opened the door and walked out with a sleepy Yugi behind me

"Yugi, this is my cousin High Priest Seto and you obviously know Joey already, Seto this is Yugi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yugi." Seto said

"The pleasure is mine High Priest." Yugi replied

"I would like to thank you for finding Joey, he had us all worried."

"It wasn't a problem, I was happy to help."

"Since Joey won't tell me would you tell me where you found him?"

"I-I found him in an old library b-"

"Okay can we leave it there?" Joey interrupted

"KEEP QUIET!" Seto yelled, Joey whimpered and Yugi jumped

"Joey you know better than to interrupt especially my servant so you`d be wise to keep your mouth shut."

"Yes my Pharaoh, sorry high Priest, sorry Yugi." Joey replied, Seto glared {Joey will be getting punished later} Yugi and I simply nodded at him

"Yugi please continue." He nodded at me and looked at Seto

"As I was saying before, I found Joey in an old library in a box tied up."

"WHAT!?" Seto yelled, I could tell Joey was scared as was Yugi before he let out a yawn but doing his best to hide it

"Cousin, I can see you're upset but might you leave my chambers?"

"But-"

"OUT!" I saw Yugi jump at my tone

"Goodnight My Pharaoh, Yugi."

"Goodnight High Priest."

"Goodnight cousin." He nodded then walked out with Joey behind him, I closed and locked the door behind them, I turned to look at Yugi and saw him with his head down


	12. Chapter 12

"Yugi?" he quickly looked up at me

"Yes My Pharaoh?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Um... I-I guess so."

"You guess?"

"I was thinking about my Grandpa." I sighed

"I`m sorry for waking you."

"That`s alright." He smiled

"Let me guess your use to it?" he let out a nervous laugh

"Yeah sort of." I chuckled

"Okay you can go back to sleep now."

"Thank you My Pharaoh." He turned and headed to his room

"And call me Yami." He turned to look at me

"But-"

"Only we are alone; in public you call me Pharaoh."

"Okay may I retire now?"

"Of course I will see you in the morning." He nodded

"Goodnight Yami."

"And the same to you." He smiled and walked into his room. I smiled to myself and got ready for bed, I climbed into bed and fell asleep

When I awoke it was early because the sun had only just begun to rise. I got out of bed and got dressed, I walked over to Yugi`s room and opened the door to see Yugi still fast asleep I smiled and closed the door then walked to the throne room.


	13. Chapter 13

the doors were opened; I walked in and sat down on my throne

"Good morning Pharaoh." Seto greeted

"Good morning, I`m afraid I have to cancel all meetings today."

"But Pharaoh why?" Isis asked

"Because I need to go into the village."

"But you went yesterday?"

"SO? IF I WANT TO GO INTO THE VILLAGE I CAN!"

"Yes Pharaoh." I stood up and walked back to my chambers, I opened the door to see my bed made and the door to Yugi`s room open but no Yugi I walked inside and closed the door behind me

"Yugi?" I walked into the bathroom nothing I walked over to the balcony doors and opened them to see Yugi looking out across the village

"There you are I was wondering where you had got to." He flinched and turned around

"Oh good morning Yami, did you sleep well."

"Indeed I did, um Yugi did you make my bed?" he nodded

"And my own." I smiled

"Yugi you didn't have to do that."

"But isn`t that one of my duties as being your servant?"

"Yes along with whatever else I tell you to do but not today."

"But-"

"What is it with you and buts?" he stayed silent, I glared at him

"I-I don't know, so why not today?"

"Because I'm taking you to the village."

"Why?"

"Don`t you remember?"

"No, not really, a lot happened last night." He scratched the back of his head

"Well yes I guess so, last night I promised you that I would take you to see your grandpa."

"Now I remember." I laughed

"You want to get going?"

"Wait don't you have um...meetings?"

"Nope now come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the throne room, the doors were opened, I pulled him inside to find Seto and Joey

"Seto? What seems to be the problem?"

"I was wondering if we could come with you and Yugi, I`m guessing he is the reason you are going to the village today."

"Maybe so what's your reason?"

"A bit of freedom for us both." Maybe I mean they some freedom they both work hard


	14. Chapter 14

"Hmm... I don`t see why not... just stay out of our way and be back before Ra sets."

"Yes cousin and I thought you might need these." Seto held out my blue cape and a red cloak for Yugi, I took them from him and handed them to Yugi

"Thank you now be on your way before I change my mind." Seto nodded

"Come along Joey." Then both Seto and Joey left the throne room, I turned to Yugi; took my cape from him and fastened it around my neck

"Pharaoh what's this?" I took the cloak from his arms and fastened it around his neck and he dropped his hands to his side

"This little one is a cloak for you to wear whilst we are in the village today."

"Oh okay then."

"Ready to leave little one?"

"Yes." I nodded and took his hand in my own before heading out to the village, I have a feeling Yugi`s grandpa isn`t going to be happy with Yugi`s choice.

Yugi`s POV

As we walked through the village we were silent as were the people in the village

"Everyone you do not have to stand here like you did yesterday, please return to what you were doing." Yami informed everybody, I looked around as everybody went back to their business, when I saw Ushio, I`m sure he`s the one who tripped me


	15. Chapter 15

"Yugi?" I looked up at Yami to see him looking at me with worried eyes

"Yes My Pharaoh?"

"Are you alright?" I looked back over too where Ushio was stood to find him gone

"Ummm...yes My Pharaoh."

"No you're not what`s bothering you?"

"It's... it's nothing to worry about." He gave me a funny look

"Hmm... if you think so, look I`m going to go have a look at a few stalls over the re okay?"

"Yes My Pharaoh."

"Don`t go running off because my threat still stands."

"I understand I won't go where you can't see me."

"Good I will be back soon little one." Then he walked away, I turned to do the same only to come in contact with a fist to my stomach, I doubled over and collapsed on the ground

"I was sure the Pharaoh would kill you or get you punished." He kicked me in the stomach; I did my best to curl up into a ball to protect myself as he continued to kick me, I closed my eyes and wished somebody would save me

"YUGI!" I heard Yami yell but the kicking continued

"No-one can help you Yugi." Ushio claimed as he kicked me the hardest out of all the kicks, I waited for another kick but instead heard a scream from Ushio and the sound of somebody rushing towards me

"My Pharaoh what seems to be the problem here?" I heard Priest Seto ask

"Yugi!" Joey yelled; somebody then rolled me onto my back and I cried out in pain

"I want him taken to the palace and handed over to Bakura and Marik." Yami explained

"Yes My Pharaoh; Joey stay with the Pharaoh and Yugi, I will return later."

"Yug` can you hear us?" Joey asked, I nodded

"Yugi open your eyes please." The Pharaoh said softly, I slowly opened my eyes to see Joey and Yami knelt beside me

"Yug` what happened?" I looked at them both

"I-I... I w-wasn't t-trying t-to c-cause t-trouble p-Pharaoh."

"Yugi relax I know you weren't, please tell me what happened?"

"Um...Pharaoh?" Joey asked; Yami looked at him

"Yes Joey?"

"We've formed a crowd." Yami stood up

"Residents of the village, there is nothing to see here please move along and get back to whatever you were doing."

"Yugi!" I heard my Grandfather call out

"Grandpa." He rushed over and knelt beside me

"Forgive me but we must move, might we return to your home?" Yami asked

"Yes, yes of course." Grandpa ns Joey stood up; Yami knelt down and picked me up bridal style I cried out in pain and squeeze my eyes shut

"I`m sorry Yugi."

"Please follow me." Grandpa said and led the way back to my old home I guess, when we arrived I was laid down on something soft and I felt somebody stroke my hair and face


	16. Chapter 16

"Yugi please open your eyes." I slowly opened my eyes to see Yami stroking my hair

"Yug` what happened?" Joey asked, I looked at Yami who nodded in response

"After y-you left to look a-at some stalls I went to do the same but where you could still see me Pharaoh, I turned around and Ushio punched me in the stomach, I collapsed to the ground and he began to kick me cause you didn`t kill me or punish me, I`m so sorry Pharaoh I didn't mean to cause you any hassle." Yami pulled me into a hug

"Shh, Yugi it`s alright you didn't cause me hassle never, oh gods this shouldn't have happened to you."

"Pharaoh I don`t want to be in the village anymore."

"Alright Yugi , we can go back and I will deal with Ushio."

"Excuse me My Pharaoh but um back where exactly?" Grandpa asked

"The palace, Yugi agreed to be my personal servant." I saw a disappointed look in Grandpa`s eyes

"So I guess this is goodbye then."

"Oh no not goodbye, merely a see you soon." Yami stated

"Pardon?"

"Yugi you really think I`m going to stop you from seeing your Grandfather?"

"To be honest Pharaoh, I didn`t know what to think."

"Well I`m not, you can come see your Grandfather as long as you and Joey have no jobs."

"Me, my Pharaoh?" Joey asked and Yami looked at him

"Of course you really think I would let Yugi out into the village alone after what just happened?"

"No Pharaoh, I guess not." Yami looked back at me and I saw concern in his eyes

"How are you feeling? Do you feel sick at all?"

"I feel like I got trodden on by a horse." I heard Joey laugh

"I'm glad you think it`s so funny Joey." Yami said causing Joey to stop laughing immediately then there was a knock at the door and Grandpa answered it

"High Priest do come in." Grandpa said, seconds later High Priest Seto walked in

"My Pharaoh I trust Joey has behaved?"

"Yes cousin he has, I trust everything is taken care of?"

"Yes my Pharaoh."


	17. Chapter 17

"Then let us return."

"My Pharaoh just so you know I brought horse to make the trip back faster."

"Good thinking cousin."

"Thank you my Pharaoh, come along Joey." Then Joey and the High Priest left

"Yugi, I`m going to lift you now okay?" I nodded and he picked me up and carried me outside to where the horses where stood, he handed me to Pries Seto so he could climb onto the horse before I was passed up and sat in front of him; he wrapped his arms around me to grab the reigns of the horse

"Yugi, I don`t want you back down here until you are fully healed." Grandpa explained

" , I can assure you he won't be leaving the palace until I see him fit to do so." Yami replied

"Yes, my Pharaoh please take good care of him."

"I will." Then we began riding back to the palace

Yami`s POV

We arrived back at the palace shortly after setting off, once there I got down from the horse and carefully lifted Yugi down

"Are you able to walk?"

"Yes my Pharaoh." I nodded and began walking back to my chambers with Yugi behind me

"Pharaoh!" I heard a familiar voice call out, I turned back to see Bakura and Marik heading my way

"Bakura, Marik what might I do for you?"

"We dealt with the bastard that was brought in." Bakura said

"But with that guys strength I`m surprised the runt even survived, if he did the pipsqueak is lucky to be alive, but honestly he wouldn`t have stood a chance if he didn`t make it." Marik explain

"I`m s-sorry my Pharaoh." Yugi said before taking off down the hall and into my chambers

"YUGI!"

"You`re going to punish him for that right?" Bakura asked

"I think he`s been punished enough today and do you really think I would allow somebody to be killed in the village Marik?"


	18. Chapter 18

"No Pharaoh, sorry Pharaoh." Marik responded

"Excuse me for asking Pharaoh but you punished your servant?" Bakura asked

"No I haven't, Yugi was the one that bastard hurt."

"My Pharaoh please pardon us we didn`t know."

"you are pardoned now if you`ll excuse me?" I quickly walked down the hall and into my chambers; I closed the door behind me and looked around for Yugi {He`s not in my room or on the balcony} I walked over to Yugi`s room and knocked on the door

"Yugi?" I heard crying from the other side of the door, I tried the handle but the door wouldn't budge

"Yugi please open the door, I just want to talk." Then I heard movement and the door opened to reveal a tear stained Yugi

"I-I`m s-sorry f-for r-running o-off." I took his hand and led him over to my bed and sat us both down

"That doesn`t matter, but why did you run off? Don`t worry I`m not mad I just want to know."

"W-when your Priest c-called me `runt` and `pipsqueak` I-it reminded me of when I-I was five years, my father used to call me `pipsqueak` and my mother used to call me `runt` and they`d both beat me when they felt like it."

"Where are they now?"

"I don`t know, probably in the same place, when I turned seven I didn`t want to stay there anymore so I-I ran to my Grandpa`s and told him what happened and I`ve lived there ever since."

"Yugi, I`m-"

Knock; Knock

"Enter." The door opened and Seto walked in

"Pharaoh."

"Cousin what seem to be the problem?"

"We have some distressed parents who lost their child eight years ago."

"Eight years?!"

"Yes Pharaoh, if you would join us in the throne room?"

"Yes I will be there momentarily please leave us."

"Yes Pharaoh." With that Seto left and I turned back to Yugi

"Will you come with me?"


	19. Chapter 19

"You...want me to accompany you?"

"Well...you are my personal servant and sometimes I will want you by my side and this is one of those times."

"Alright, would you mind telling me what I should do?"

"You will kneel next to the throne and stay silent will only speak when spoken to by me understood?"

"Yes Pharaoh." I nodded stood up and left my chambers heading to the throne room with Yugi behind me; guards opened the throne room doors I walked in and sat down on my throne and Yugi knelt beside me with his head down. I ran my fingers through his hair to keep him calm

"My Pharaoh, are you ready to begin?" Seto asked

"Yes proceed."

"Bring in Mr and Mrs Mutuo." Seto called, I felt Yugi stiffen under my hand; the doors opened and a middle aged man and woman with tears streaking her face, I continued to stoke my fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him down but unfortunately it didn`t work and I felt him to begin to shake in fear

"Y-Yugi?" the woman asked, Yugi kept his head down

"Yugi we know it`s you I suggest you look up at us now or-"

"Or what Mr Mutuo? You would be wise to hold your tongue considering the position your in." I felt Yugi shake even more

"P-please, Yugi." Mrs Mutuo pleaded, I sighed as Yugi`s form continued to tremble

"Yugi you can look up if you like." He shook his head and continued to look down

"YUGI! YOU IGNORANT LITTLE BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT BOTH THE PHARAOH AND YOUR OWN PARENTS!" Mr Mutuo yelled, Yugi flinched causing him to fall backwards from his kneeling position

"Mr Mutuo calm yourself!" Seto yelled

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO WHEN YOU RAN AWAY FROM HOME? IT`S NOT LIKE ANYBODY WOULD WANT YOU YOU`RE A WORTHLESS RUNT, A PATHETIC COWARD!-"

"AND YOU SHOULD WATCH WHO YOU`RE SPEAKING TO!" I stood up

"WHY HE`S NOT IMPORTANT HE`S A SLAVE FOR RA SAKES I BET YOU BOUGHT HIM FROM THE MARKET! YOU DID DIDN`T YOU?"

"I`VE HEARD ENOUGH GET THEM OUT OF MY PALACE!" Guards grabbed them and dragged them out kicking and screaming; I turned to look at Yugi to find him curled up in a ball crying and shaking.


	20. Chapter 20

"Everybody out."

"But Pharaoh-"

"OUT!" Everybody rushed out and the doors closed leaving me and Yugi alone; I knelt down and pulled him into my lap where he clung onto my tunic and cried into my shoulder

"Shh, it`s all over now they're gone."

"I-I`m s-sorry I-I d-didn`t m-mean t-to."

"Didn`t mean to do what Yugi?"

"Make you mad."

"Shh, you didn`t make me mad, they did." We sat there for half an hour before Yugi was calm again

"There you feel better now?"

"Yeah, but I got you tunic all wet."

"That doesn't matter, come on lets go back to my chambers."

"O-okay." He got off my lap and we both stood only for Yugi`s legs to give out, I caught him and lifted him up bridal style before carrying him back to my chambers

"I`m sorry."

"Stop apologising."

"But you shouldn`t be carrying me."

"It`s fine." We arrived at my chambers, I sat him on my bed and walked over and locked the door

"No, it`s not fine, you`re the Pharaoh you shouldn`t be carrying around a slave." I turned to look at him

"Servant and who says?" I folded my arms over my chest

"I don`t know."

"Exactly cause there`s no rule that says that never has; never will."

"Why did you say servant?"

"Cause you are my servant."

"No I`m a slave."

"No you`re not."

"BUT I AM AREN`T I?!"

"No! There`s a big difference between a servant and a slave!"


	21. Chapter 21

"Let me guess you gets beaten and the other gets laid? Yeah that`s a real difference isn`t is?"

"Yugi what`s gotten into you?"

"Nothing I`m completely myself!"

"you don`t seem to be yourself."

"You don`t know anything about me!" I walked over and picked him up

"No! Let me down!" I carried him to his room set him down on the bed, quickly walked out, shut the door and locked it with shadow magic as he tried to open it

"I`m sorry Yugi but this is for your own good, you`ll end up hurting yourself otherwise."

"You`re just like me parents! They didn`t care for me and neither do you!"

"Yugi I do care for you."

"Don`t talk to me!"

"Yugi-"

"Just leave me alone!" I sighed and sat down on my own bed

"I summon you Kuriboh." Seconds later it appeared

/Yes sir, what can I do for you?/ Kuriboh thought to me

"I want you to go into that room and comfort Yugi, it appears I have upset him." Kuriboh nodded and disappeared, I sighed and left the room to go to the dining room for lunch

Yugi`s POV

{He`s exactly like my parents this is all they ever did, lock me in a room and starve me then later beat me} there was a cloud of light and a brown furry ball thing with green hands and legs appeared

/Little Master? Are you alright?/

"What the hell?" I pushed myself back against the wall

/Relax Little Master, it`s me Kuriboh/

"How are you doing that?"

/What? This?/ I nodded /I can have a mind link with anybody like right now I have one with you and my Master/

"Who`s your Master?"


	22. Chapter 22

/The Pharaoh/

"Can you...Can you tell me what he`s thinking about?"

/I can open the link to you if you want, so you can know yourself instead of me telling you/

"Wait, can`t he hear us right now?"

/No he can only hear if I send him a message/

"Okay please let me hear whet the Pharaoh is thinking."

/As you wish/

\Arrgh! I`m so stupid, I should have seen he was in shock when his parents were here/ I sat down on the bed and Kuriboh sat next to me

\Ra what am I going to do? *sigh*...I`ll get a servant to bring a meal to my chambers for him, I`m not going to let him starve but-/

"What? Why did it cut out?"

/I`m guessing somebody in his meeting brought him out of his thoughts/

"Oh." I yawned

/Tired Little Master?/

"Why do you call me that?"

/Cause you`re a smaller version of my Master therefore I call you Little Master/ I yawned again

"Oh, Okay."

/Deai ni iro wa nakute

Monokuro fukinukeru

Itami goto kimi yudanemashou

Kizu ato tsuyoku nazoru

Yousha nai aki ga kite

Suzushii yu bi temaneku mama ni

Toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na Watashi wa

yasashaiku sukutte

uwakuchibiru de asobu

Sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu

Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa

Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai

Futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru

Are kara ikura ka yoru

Suki ni mo narimashita

Izon no umi iki mo wasurete

Muchuu no sono temae de nama nurusa dake wo nokoshite

Hiki kiwa no bigaku

Tokuige na kisu kirau

Hitori ni shinai de mou sasshite ayamete

Dono kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete iku no

Midarete nemutte sore ijyou wo oshiete?

Egao no toi ni mayou toiki tsuki dake ga miteru

Tsugi no nagai hari ga tenjyou ni todoku

Koro ni wa

Kimi wa mou inai

Watashi wa mou iranai

Sore de mo tashika ni ni ai no katachi wo saga shita

Tooku yori mo ima wo misunda nureta

Hitomi wa dekireba kono wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru

Yasashikute atsukute hikyou na kisu de

Irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru

Sleep my Little Master/ my eye lids fell closed and I fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up later on when I felt myself being carried, I opened my eyes and saw the Pharaoh, I turned my head and saw that he was carrying me to his bed, he placed me on it and climbed on himself, I involuntary groaned and rolled over so I had my back to him

"Yugi I know you`re awake."

"No no I`m not." I heard him laugh

"Yugi I`m sorry for upsetting you when, your parents were first called I should have had you brought back here."

"Hm." I rolled over to face him

\He`s not going to forgive me/

"Ahhh!" I rolled and fell off the bed

"Yugi! Are you alright?"

"Ouch." He climbed off the bed and knelt down in front of me

"What happened?"

"Um, I...err...saw a shadow."

"Oh...okay are you hungry?"

"Yeah, just a bit."

"Come on, let`s get you back on the bed." He held out his hand, I took a hold of it and he pulled me to my feet, I sat down on the bed as Yami walked over to his desk

\Hm, I wonder if he really did just see a shadow/

He walked back over with a tray of food, placed it on the bed and sat down

"Here you go." I looked at the food then back at him

"Thank you."

"Well I`m not going to let you starve."

"Right."I picked up a piece of bread and took a bite

"Yugi what you said earlier about slaves and servants-"

"I`m sorry I didn't mean it like you said I was in a state of shock."

"Yugi I didn`t say that I thought it." {Damn it}

"R-really? I thought I heard you say it, I guess it was somebody else."

"Or Kuriboh opened our link to you." He folded his arms and smirked

"I-I don`t know what you`re talking about." I took another bite of the bread

"Oh really? I summon you Kuriboh."

"Wha-no you don`t need to do that." A few seconds later Kuriboh appeared

/Yes my master? And little master did you sleep well?/

"Yes Yugi did you sleep well?" Yami smirked

"Y-yes, I did thank you Yami."

"Hmm."

Yami`s POV

/ Sir is little master alright?/


	24. Chapter 24

"Kuriboh did you open out link to Yugi?"

/Yes sir/

"Kuriboh!" Yugi yelled, I laughed

/Sorry little master but I can`t lie to my master/

"It`s true Yugi, none of the monsters I summon can lie to me."

"Oh."

"You can go now Kuriboh." Kuriboh nodded then disappeared

"So Yugi, why did you ask Kuriboh to open the link?"

/I can`t tell him, he`ll hate me\

"And why would I have you?"

"You can- you heard me?"

"The link doesn't just work one way, it works both."

"Oh."

"So, why did you want the link open?"

"I-I just wanted to see-"

"PHARAOH! GET UP!" Bakura yelled whilst banging on my door

"Bakura it`s open." The door opened and Bakura rushed in

"Pharaoh we have a problem."

"What is the matter?"

"Ushio escaped." Yugi jumped and fell off the bed but quickly got to his feet and ran to his room, I sighed and stood up

"How long?"

"I`m sorry?"

"How long has it been since he escaped?"

"Not long sir."

"Right, I want double security around the palace not one person leaves or enters the palace without my knowledge or Seto`s."

"Yes sir, I will informed him immediately." Bakura left closing the door behind him

\Yugi are you alright?/


	25. Chapter 25

/I`m okay\

\Will you come out please?/

/Are we alone?\

\Yes we are alone/ seconds later his door opened and Yugi stepped out

"Yugi, I promise you that he won`t get to you I swear, to make sure I`ll keep you by my side at all times."

"You promise?"

"Yes and if we`re not together and something happens you can send me a message through the link ."

"We`re keeping the link?"

"Yes I rather enjoy it."

"Okay."

"Let's get some sleep."

"Alright, goodnight Pharaoh." He walked into his room and closed the door, I sighed and changed for bed before climbing in and falling asleep

Yugi`s POV

I woke up the next morning climbed out of bed got dressed and made my bed, I walked out of my room to see the Pharaoh... {Yami? It feels a bit weird to call him that, I`ll just keep calling him Pharaoh for now}... still asleep {Ra hasn`t risen yet, I`ll let him sleep some more} there was a quiet knock at the door, I opened it to find Joey stood there; I stepped out and closed the door behind me

"Good morning Joey."

"Morning Yug` how you feeling?"

"Better thank you, so what are you doing here?"

"Well priest Seto told me that you were starting your duties to the Pharaoh today so I thought you might like me to lead you to the kitchen to fetch the Pharaoh`s breakfast, plus I was already on my way to fetch Seto`s breakfast so you coming?"

"Sure, I don`t really want to get lost."

"Don`t worry Yug`, I`ll always help you out."

\Hmmm/

"Let`s go before the Pharaoh wakes up."

"Yes lets." I followed Joey down the many halls until we reached the kitchen, we collected the food and headed back the way we came

"So Yugi did the Pharaoh tell you his name?"

"Yes."

"Does he allow you to call him by it?"

"Only when we are alone but even then I won`t call him by it."

"Why not?"

"Cause this is all new to me, I just need to get use to it."

"That`s a good point." We arrived back at the Pharaoh`s a few moments later

"Goodbye Joey."

"See you around Yug`." I opened the door and walked inside to find the Pharaoh still asleep, I closed the door, placed the tray down on his desk, walked over to the bed and shook his shoulder

"Pharaoh it`s time for you to awaken." Yami groaned and opened his eyes

"Yugi?" I stepped back from his bed

"Good morning." He sat up and looked at me

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since before Ra had risen, I fetched you some breakfast."

"You let me sleep in and fetched my breakfast, I think I`m going to like you being my personal servant." I blushed

"Should I have not let you sleep in?"

"It`s alright Yugi, no-one came looking for me did they?"


	26. Chapter 26

"No, Joey came and escorted me to the kitchen and back." He stood up and walked to his desk

"Well that was nice of him, anything else?"

"No."

"Okay, I guess I should give you your jobs for while we are in my chambers, hmm...okay first off, run me a bath second make my bed since I`m assuming you`ve already made yours, lay out my clothes do a general tidy up, by the time you`ve finished that I should be ready, so go run my bath whilst I eat."

"Yes, my Pharaoh." I began to walk into the bathroom when he took a hold of my arm

"No that`s not right."

"I`m sorry, I don`t understand?"

"You called me Pharaoh."

"Yes because that`s who you are."

"But I told you to call me something else when we were alone, what was it?" I tried to pull from his grasp

"Please Pharaoh, I need to start my duties."

"Not until you tell me!" he tightened his grip on my arm

"Yami! you told me to call you Yami!" he released my arm and I took a hold of it before running into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it as the door was tried and he banged on the door

"Yugi! Yugi open the door!"

\YUGI OPEN THE DOOR!/

\YUGI!/

I walked over to the bath and set it off

\Yugi please open the door/

"Yugi please, please open the door." I turned off his bath, unlocked the door, walked out, over to his bed and began making it whilst completely ignoring him

"Yugi, I`m sorry."

"Pharaoh your bath is drawn and ready for you." He sighed and walked into the bathroom. I finished making his bed then laid out his clothes and tidied up his desk and other things around the room then I walked into my room to wait for him

\Yugi?/

/Yes Pharaoh?\

\Where are you?/

I stood up and walked out of my room and into his chambers to see him stood with his back to me

"I`m behind you Pharaoh." He turned around to look at me but his gaze fell onto my arm, I looked down to see a bruise forming

"Yugi, I`m sor-" he reached out to me and I quickly stepped back

"Don`t touch me!"

"Yugi I`m really sorry I can heal it if you`ll let me." I took a hesitant step forward and he carefully took my arm in his hands; I felt a tingling sensation before my arm went numb I looked down to see his hands gone and no bruise either.

"What did you do?"


	27. Chapter 27

"I used my magic, I`m sorry for hurting you."

"It`s okay."

"Come on lets go to the throne room, you remember what to do?"

"Yes pha -" he glared at me "Yes Yami."

"Better, I want you to call me by my name when we are alone that`s an order, defy the order there will be consequences."

"Yes Yami." I lowered my head

"Alright lets go." We walked out of his chambers and down to the throne room

/Don`t worry little master things will get better/ I heard Kuriboh say

/Really?\

\Really what Yugi?/

/Nothing Yami\

/I`m sure of it little master/

\Are you sure Yugi? It seemed like you were in your own world that then passed through the mind link/

/I`m sure but thank you\

\You`re welcome?/

/You`re welcome little master/

We arrived at the throne room not minutes later and walked inside, I knelt down next to the throne as Yami sat down on the throne and ran his fingers through my hair

/Does doing that keep you entertained?\

\Yes why does it bother you?/

/No I was just wondering\

"First case!" Priest Seto called out, case by case hour by hour, sentence after sentence

"Finally the Mutuo family case."

/Pharaoh- I mean Yami sorry. What`s going on\

\To be honest Yugi I don`t know/

"Cousin what is the meaning of this?" Yami asked

"Pharaoh it seems they are here to get their son back and to charge Solomon Mutuo with kidnapping." Seto explained

"No I-" I clamped my hands over my mouth, Yami stopped his movements

/I-I`m sorry Yami\

"Yugi do you wish to speak?" I nodded

"Yes Pharaoh but not yet."

"When?"

"When the Mutuo`s are in the throne room."

"Yugi stand up." I stood up beside Yami


	28. Chapter 28

"Pharaoh this is highly irregular." One of the priest said

"Mahad, I realise it is irregular, but this will help me." Yami responded

"How so?"

"Before the Mutuo`s are in here I need to speak with you Mahad and Seto, everybody else leave, you stay put Yugi." Mahad and Seto approached the throne and everybody else left

"What`s this all about Yami?" Seto asked

"First Mahad I need you to switch Yugi`s clothes." Yami explained

"To what Pharaoh?" Mahad asked

"Clothes to shows that Yugi is my loyal and trusted servant."Mahad nodded and snapped his fingers, I looked down to see myself wearing a white tunic with crimson stripes

"Perfect they suit you Yugi."

"Thank you Pharaoh."

"Seto you were the only member of my council that was in this room yesterday."

"Yes I was."

"You know what happened right?"

"Good Yugi go behind the throne." I nodded and walked behind the throne, I heard whispers from Yami, Seto and Mahad before there was silence

"Seto bring the council back in and bring the Mutuo`s in." I flinched at the name `Mutuo` meaning my parents

\Yugi are you alright?/

/Yes Yami I`m okay\

\Okay just tell me when you want to say something/

"Pharaoh, Eric Mutuo, Elizabeth Mutuo and Solomon Mutuo!"

/My grandpa`s here?\

\I`m guessing your parents dragged him here to be falsely involved/

/I don`t want him hurt Yami\

\Don`t worry Yugi I won't let any harm come to him/

/Thank you Yami\

"Pharaoh." My grandpa`s greeted

"Solomon it`s good to see you again." Yami greeted

"Pharaoh where`s our son?!" My dad demanded

"Please we`ve been so worried about him." My mother pleaded

/Yami\

\Yes Yugi?/

/May I speak now?\

\Of course/

"Proceed." Yami said

"That is a complete lie."

"Yugi?" my mother asked, I walked from behind the throne and stood next to Yami

"You dare accuse us of being liars?" my father asked

"I`m not accusing cause you and I both know you are liars."

"Who exactly are you? We know you are the Pharaoh`s personal slave-"

"He came willingly therefore that makes him a servant get it right." Yami complained

"-But who are you?" one of the priest`s asked me, I looked at Yami who nodded in return

"M-my name is Yugi Mutuo, I`m there son."

"Who ran away from us."

"Why did you do that?" priest Seto asked

"Because...because they beat me on a day to day basis."

\Yugi you don`t have to continue/

/No I have to\


	29. Chapter 29

\ Yugi do you have any scars or anything?/

/I have some scars on my back for the whip my father used\

"Yugi please tell the court what evidence you have to prove this." Yami said

"He has no evidence!" my father yelled

"Let the boy speak!" Mahad yelled

"Proceed to tell the court your evidence Yugi." Yami commanded

"I have scars on my back from where my father used the whip on me."

"Show us your back so we know you`re not lying." A priest said, I turned around and lifted up the top half of my tunic, I heard gasps throughout the room

"Yugi show me." Yami ordered, I turned around to show him and I heard him gasp

"Yugi you can lower your top half now." Yami said before I heard him sigh through the link

"And what of Solomon Mutuo Yugi?" Seto asked

"He`s my grandfather, I stayed with him when I ran from my parents."

"We won`t him charged with kidnapping!" my father yelled

"NO!"

"Yugi?" Yami asked, I turned to face him

"Please Pharaoh, don`t charge him he didn`t kidnap me, he was looking after me."

"For how long did he care for you?" Seto asked

"Eight years, I ran when I was seven I am now fifteen years of age."

"It appears with the evidence produced and your victim who not only is my personal servant but your son as well, so the case you brought is no longer present." Yami said to my parents, I looked at Yami and then to the floor

\Yugi is something wrong?/

/I was just wondering –no it doesn't matter\

\Yugi what is it?/

/I was just wondering if I could approach my grandpa\

\Well I`m not going to stop you/ I looked up at him and he nodded, I turned around and walked down the steps guards started to approach


	30. Chapter 30

I stopped as they grew closer, but they stopped after looking at Yami

\You can go now Yugi/

/Thank you\

I continued to walk in the direction of my grandpa which happened to be passed my parents

"Yugi are you coming home with us?" my mother asked

"Why would I want to?" I walked past the both of them and into my grandpa`s waiting arms

"Yugi, I`m so glad you`re okay." Grandpa said, I smiled

"Grandpa you saw me yesterday." Grandpa laughed, I was suddenly pulled from my grandpa`s arms and thrown to the floor

\Yugi!/

/I`m alright\

I tried to stand up but dropped to the ground in pain and took a hold of my ankle

\Yugi are you hurt?/

\Y-yeah I think my ankle might be broken/

"You should have come home Yugi." My father said, he grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet and my mother grabbed my other arm

"Let go of him!" Yami yelled, I tried to pry my arm from their grip but it only tightened their hold

"No he`s our son and we`ll be leaving now." My mother said

"Guards!" Seto yelled, I struggled in their hold but stopped when I felt something cold and metal against my neck

"Another step from anyone and he dies!"

"Everyone stop! I don`t want Yugi hurt I want him alive." Yami stated everybody stopped their movements

"That`s much better." I began to tremble

/Y-Yami please d-don`t let them take m-me\

\Yugi just stay calm and still okay?/

/O-okay\

Dark Magician come forth!" Yami yelled after a few seconds he didn't show, my parents laughed and I started to panic

"Nice try but-"

"NOW!" Yami yelled, I closed my eyes and I was suddenly embraced in some bodies arms

"Fine, keep the runt alive we`ll kill Solomon instead!" my father yelled {but he sounded somewhat distant}

"Dark magician, protect Solomon!" Yami yelled, {and he sounds really close... I can`t be can I?}

\Yugi are you alright?/

/I-I think so who...who`s arms am I in?\

\Open your eyes/

/N-no\

\Please Yugi, trust me your parents are no-where near/

"Guards arrest them on attempted murder!" Seto yelled

"This isn`t the last you`ve heard of us Pharaoh you disgust us holding Yugi like that, it`s a disgrace to Egypt!" my father yelled {What?} I opened my eyes to see...


	31. Chapter 31

Yami, but he had his head turned to the side in the direction of my parents, I turned to look in the same direction to see my parents restrained by guards, I also saw the Dark Magician looking at me with a worried glint in his eye

"Get them out of here!" Yami yelled

"Take them to the dungeons!" Seto yelled, as my parents were dragged out of the room I turned to look at Yami who was looking down at me

"Hi." He let out a soft chuckle and smiled

"Hello little one." I blushed

"Hi."

"You already said that."

"I-I know."

"How hurt are you?"

"My arms hurt and so does my ankle."

"Everybody is dismissed."

"Yes Pharaoh." They responded

"Seto take Solomon to one of the guest chambers."

"Yes Pharaoh."

"Dark Magician you are dismissed." Everybody left so it was just me and Yami left in the throne room, he picked me up and sat down on the throne with me on his lap

"Why-?"

"Please don`t question me Yugi I am not in the mood." I looked down at my lap

/Okay\

I heard him sigh

"Yugi-" Yami was cut off by the doors being opened and somebody rushing in, I looked at Yami who looked extremely pissed, I got off his lap and limped around behind the throne

"Pharaoh-" I sat down and lent against the throne."

"How dare you!"

"Pardon?"

"How dare you interrupt me!"

"I`m sorry Pharaoh-"

"Get out of my sight."

"But-"

"OUT!" I heard the sound of hurried footsteps and the doors closing before I sneezed

"Yugi come out please." I stayed silent

"Yugi I know you`re here, don`t make me come and find you." I continued to be quiet

"Alright if that`s how you want to play...where are you little one?... I ...Found you!" he grabbed me and lifted me up, I screamed

"Don`t do that!" he chuckled and carried me around and sat down on the throne and set me in his lap again

"Why did you do that?"

"Well you were the one that was hiding."


	32. Chapter 32

"I didn't what to be in your way when-"

"When what?"

"When you were angry."

"Did you think you would get hurt?"

"Kind of."

"I`d never be able to hurt you." I blushed "Come on lets go back to my chambers."

"Okay." I stepped down from his lap and collapsed in agony. Yami was by my side immediately

"Yugi I`m sorry, I forgot about your ankle."

"No, no it`s okay-"

"NO IT¬S NOT!" I flinched at the tone of his voice, he then scooped me up and began walking to his chambers, I began to struggle to get out of his grasp but he only tightened his hold

"Yugi! Knock it off!" I stopped struggling and he carried on walking, I closed off my side of the mind link and let him carry me. When we arrived he sat me on the bed and then walked over to his desk I lowered my head

"Yugi why did you shut off the link?" I stayed quiet and I jumped when I heard something smash

"ANSWER ME!"

"I can`t."

"And why`s that?!"

"Because I don't have an answer."

"Get out of my sight." I nodded and limped to my room, closed the door and laid on my bed

"DOESN`T HAVE AN ANSWER MY RA!" Yami yelled, I put my pillow under my ankle and opened my side of the link before going to sleep

Yami`s POV

I calmed down half an hour after Yugi had gone into his room, I felt his side of the link open and I felt all the pain and fear he did {That`s why he closed the link, he was scared of me, not to mention he was hurt, dear Ra I don't mean to scare him, he probably hates me now} I walked over to his room and knocked on the door

"Yugi?"


	33. Chapter 33

I opened the door; stepped inside and closed the door behind me, I turned to see Yugi fast asleep, with his pillow under his ankle I snapped my fingers and a pillow appeared in my hand, I carefully lifted his head and placed the pillow on the bed and carefully lowered his head but this caused him to wake up and see me above him before moving away from me and crying out in pain and then whimpering

"Yugi, you need to be carefully remember your ankle is hurt."

"You-You`ve calmed down?"

"Mind if I sit?" he shook his head and moved back against the wall as I sat down on the bed and sighed as Yugi shifted and moved away again

"Yugi, please stop moving so much, you`ll hurt yourself more than you already are."

"Sorry Yami, you didn`t answer my question."

"Neither did you."

"Question?" I sighed and looked at him

"Why did you shut off your side of the link?" his eyes widened and he lowered his head

"I told you I don`t have an answer for you."

"And I know you`re lying." I grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at me

"I`m sorry?"

"Yugi, you opened your side of the link remember? I can feel all the pain you`re hiding or at least trying to hide." He whimpered and I saw his lower lip tremble

"Yugi why didn't you just say you were in pain before? I wouldn`t have yelled at you." I let go of his jaw

"I-I didn't want to hassle you."

"With what?"

"My pain, you shouldn`t worry about it."

"Yugi if you are hurt or in pain you must tell me."

"But-"

"Yugi promise me you will say if you are in any pain."

"But-"

"Yugi."

"Okay, I promise but will you answer my question now?"

"Which one? The one you just asked or the one you asked before?"

"The one I asked before."

"The one about me being calm?" he nodded, I chuckled

"Can you not tell Yugi? Yes I am calm, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Were you mad with me?"

"Heavens no, not mad with you; I was mad with Isis."

"I have two questions, one who is Isis? And two why were you mad with her?"

"Well-"

"Pharaoh? Are you here?" Isis asked I stood up and opened the door

"What is it Isis?" I leant against the door frame

"What are you doing in there?" I crossed my arms over my chest

"Talking with my servant, why are you here? Why did you enter without my permission? And why do you question me?"

"I`m here cause I was told to come and find you, I entered without your permission because you didn`t respond and I thought something was wrong and I`m not."

"But you are, why do you seek me?"

"I do not know, Priest Seto said to find you, are you hiding something from me?"

"How dare you accuse me of hiding something!" I felt Yugi tense up through the link

"Pharaoh-"

"Get out of my chambers...NOW!" she quickly hurried out of the room closing the door as she left, I turned back to Yugi to see him curled up in a ball, I sat down and pulled him into my lap earning a whimper from him

"Don`t worry Yugi, I`m not mad at you." He looked up at me

"You`re not?"

"No, I`m not, trust what Kuriboh says cause things will get better." He lowered his head slightly

"You heard that?"

"You forget Yugi, it was originally mine and Kuriboh`s link, so yes I did hear what he said to you."

"Um, Yami?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Do you have any idea why the Dark Magician was looking at me earlier, when he was protecting my grandpa?"

"He was probably just checking you were alright." I ran my fingers through his hair

"Okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"I just found it a little weird that`s all."

"Would you like to ask him yourself?"

"Dark Magician come forth."

"Yami I said no."

"And what I say goes." Moments later the Dark Magician appeared and knelt down

"Yes my master?"

"Go on Yugi ask him."

"No that`s okay I can live without knowing."

"Yugi." He looked up at me with innocent eyes

"Yes Yami?"


	34. Chapter 34

"Ask the Dark Magician."

"Or what?" I glared down at him and growled

"Dark Magician dismissed."

"Yes master." And he disappeared

"Y-Yami?"

"Why do you question me Yugi?"

"I-I don`t know." He looked down at his lap

"Yugi you`ve only recently started to question people back haven't you?" he stayed quiet

"Yugi? Am I right?"

"Yes, up until a couple of years ago, I didn`t talk back I didn`t question anybody, I barely spoke cause I was afraid my parents would come and get me if I did...I-I was so-so scared Yami." he clutched my tunic as he cried, I pulled him closer to me trying to calm him down

"Shh it`s alright Yugi, they won`t get you now."

"Wha-what about U-Ushio?"

"I have people looking for him, I won`t let him hurt you, I promise."

"O-okay thank you."

"You`re welcome, come on let`s get some sleep."

"Okay." He tried to get off my lap but my arms kept him in place

"Hmm, and where do you think you`re going?" I rested m chin on his shoulder

"I-I was g-getting off your lap s-so you could go to bed."

"Well, I suppose I should let you... but I`m not going to."

"Wha-what?"

"I want you with me at all times, especially until Ushio is caught."

"Pharaoh I really shouldn`t." I lifted my chin from his shoulder

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you Pharaoh."

"Do you remember what I told you Yugi?"

"I-if I-I didn`t c-call you by your name there would be consequences."

"Well I`m glad you remembered that." I picked him up off my lap and set him on the bed, I then stood up and headed for the door

"Y-Yami what`s my punishment?"

"Well I`m not going to hurt you if that`s what you think."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Lock you in your room for the night."

"No! Yami I`m sorry it was just a onetime thing, I`m sorry just please don`t lock me in!" I didn`t look at him as I walked out and locked the door with shadow magic

"You`re no better than my parents! I hate you, I hope you rot in hell!" {Yugi...I`m sorry, I could never hate you or hurt you, I only want to see you safe...no I couldn`t be could I? I can`t be in love with Yugi can I?} I sighed and got ready for bed

"Dark Magician come forth...again." he appeared before me

"Yes Master?"

"Stand guard, I don`t want anyone in this room."

"Yes Master, I completely understand." I nodded and climbed into bed, slowly falling asleep

I awoke the next morning to hear whimpering through the link, I sat up to see the Dark Magician staring at Yugi`s door

"Dark Magician." He turned to me

"Good morning Master."

"How long has he been crying for?"

"All night it would appear he didn't sleep." I sighed and climbed out of bed, got dressed and walked over to his room and unlocking the door to see him knelt on the ground with his head low, I sighed

"Yugi, I don`t like that you haven't slept."

"I know, it was wrong I shouldn`t have done that and I am ready for my punishment."


	35. Chapter 35

"Yugi what are you talking about? I`m not going to punish you for not sleeping."

"You`re not?"

"No."

"So you`re not mad?"

"No, I`m not mad just not overly thrilled."

"I`m really sorry." I knelt down in front of him; took his hands in my own and pulled him to his feet

"Enough of this nonsense, I believe you`ve learnt your lesson."

"Yes Yami."

"Good, now let`s head down to breakfast." I let go of one of his hands and turned to leave

"Um, Yami..." I turned back to face him

"Yes?"

"Would...would you mind if I stayed here?"

"Why would you want to?"

"Well my ankle is still hurts from yesterday, I was just wondering if I could rest it until you get back?"

"Yes I forgot about your ankle, well I suppose it wouldn`t hurt but you must lay in my bed, you must keep the link open and let me know if anything happens or somebody enters."

"Yes Yami."

"Promise me?"

"I promise Yami."

"Right come on then." I placed my hand firmly on his arm and led him over to my bed; I helped him up onto it and made sure he was comfy. I noticed some of his bangs had fallen in front of his face and I gently brushed them away to reveal a blush across his face before he covered his face with his hands

"Yugi, what are you doing?"

"Hiding."

"You do realise I can still see you."

"Not if I can`t see you."

"Fine play that way, I`ll be back later and I`ll get somebody to bring you some breakfast up."

"Thank you Yami." I smiled and left {Could I really be in love with Yugi?}

\No that could never happen/

/Yami? I don`t mean to pry but what could never happen?\

\Nothing Yugi, it doesn't matter/

/Okay sorry for bothering you\

\No, no it`s okay, I don`t mind/

/Are you-\

\Yugi?/ I stopped walking

\Yugi! please answer me!/

/Ya...mi...it...hurts\

\What hurts? Yugi tell me what hurts/

/Ushio`s here...he...lp...me\

"Yami what`s wrong?" I spun around to see Seto, Joey, Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou

"With me. Now." I took off down the halls with them following me, we reached my chambers and I slammed the doors open, I saw Yugi on the bed with a knife in his stomach and Ushio stood over him

"Yugi!" Ushio looked up at me and ran to the open balcony doors, I quickly used my shadows magic to shut them and bind him, I saw Joey, Ryou and Malik run over to Yugi, Seto brought some guards to take Ushio away, I walked over to Yugi.

"Yugi? Can you hear us? It`s me Joey."

\Yugi can you hear me?/ he slowly opened his eyes

"Ya...mi..." I knelt down and took his hand in both of mine

"I`m here Yugi, don`t worry I`m going to make it better, I made a promise and I broke it the least I can do is make sure you come out on top."

"Yami, if we don't act now we`ll lose him." Marik explain, I nodded and let go of his hand, I then stood up and walked to stand next to Seto

"Right Ryou I want you to pull the knife out when I say and then all of you quickly move away got it?" Bakura asked, Joey Ryou and Malik nodded


	36. Chapter 36

nodded

"Yami? when you`re ready." Seto said

"For Ra sake, get it done."

"Now Ryou!" Bakura yelled; Ryou pulled out the knife and the three of them moved as fast as they could as Marik Bakura Seto and I shot shadow magic at Yugi to heal him as much as we could. We stopped five minutes later to find the blood and the knife wound gone and Yugi asleep

"Is he going to be alright?" Joey asked

"He should be, Yami stay with him I`ll deal with all your meeting until Yugi`s back on his feet." Seto explained

"Thank you Seto, and could you check up on Solomon for me?"

"Yes, of course, he did have breakfast sent to his room this morning just so you know." I nodded

"Ryou bring the knife carefully to me." Bakura instructed; Ryou walked over and handed the knife to Bakura

"Malik come on let`s leave them be." Marik said and walked out with Malik following him, Bakura Ryou Seto and Joey did the same. I climbed onto the bed next to Yugi, I heard him whimper and I stroked his forehead to calm him

/S...to...p...it...hu...rts...\

"Shh, it`s alright Yugi, I`m here everything`s going to be alright."

/Ya...mi?\

"I`m so glad you can hear me, can you open your eyes?"

/Am...I...dead?\

"No, you`re not dead." His eyes fluttered open and looked up at me

/But...what about Ushio?\

"He`s going to be put to death."

/Really?\

"Yes Yugi he won`t hurt you again, I promise you that, can you speak?"

/Yes\

"Yugi you know I didn't mean thought the mind link."

/I don`t know if I can\

"Just try, if not for me then for your grandpa."

"I...would...have...done...it...for...you...if...you`d...asked." I caught a blush on his face before he turned his head away

{Maybe he feels the same way I do about him}


	37. Chapter 37

"You would have tried speaking for me?"

"Yes...well I... would have...to do it...you`re...The Pharaoh."

"That`s a good lie... now what`s the real reason?"

"T-that...is the...real reason."

"Really?" he nodded frantically, I rolled on top of him; sat on his lap and began to tickle his sides; he laughed uncontrollably and squirmed underneath me trying to get away

"Stop!...Please!"

"Are you going to tell me the truth?"

"That...was...the...truth!"

"You`re a really bad liar."

"Okay!...I give! I`ll tell you...I`ll tell you...I`ll tell!" I stopped tickling him, but continued to sit on his lap and I then folded my arms over my chest

"So, what`s the real reason?"

"Well...I kinda...well...I sorta-"

"Yugi, stop stalling and tell me."

"I think I might like you in a way that`s more than a friend." {He...he does feel the same way}

"Y-Yugi I-"

"Yami, if you completely hate me now I understand but I just wanted you to know-" I leant down and captured his lips in a kiss


	38. Chapter 38

I pulled back before he could respond

"Yugi I don't hate you, if anything I love you."

"R-really?"

"Yes little one, I do love you."

"But it`s forbidden, you can`t be in love with me."

"And why`s that?"

"because I`m a servant, and you can`t be in love with a servant nor slave."

"Well, I guess we`ll have to keep it a secret then."

"How?"

"Well, we do what we normally do, I do my jobs and you do as you`re told."

"Yes Yami." I kissed his forehead and climbed off of him

"Now, get some rest you need all the strength you can get."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Not even the Egyptian Gods could stop me." He smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. I was about to do the same when there was a knock on the door; I stood up and stood at the foot of the bed

"Come." The door opened to reveal Ryou and Malik carrying a tray of food each

"Pharaoh we were told to bring these for you." Ryou explained

"Place them on the desk." They both nodded then placed the tray on the desk

"Um, Pharaoh?"

"Yes Malik?"

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked pointing to Yugi

"Yes, he will he woke up not too long ago, he`s only just gone to sleep be sure to tell Joey."

"H-how did you know Joey had asked how Yugi was?" Ryou asked

"Just a hunch, also get Bakura to tell Seto that Joey can visit any time until Yugi is back on his feet."

"That`s nice of you Pharaoh." I heard Yugi say, I looked over to see him sat up and lent against the head board

"Yugi, you`re supposed to be resting."

"I am resting." I sighed and looked over at Ryou and Malik who were smiling

"Could you two leave us?"

"Yes my Pharaoh." Ryou and Malik said before leaving and closing the door behind them, I turned to face Yugi, who was looking at me with his big innocent eyes and a pout on his face

"Yugi don`t look at me like that."

"Why not?"

"Because I`m mad with you."

"Why? What have I done?"

"You were suppose to go to sleep."

"I did."

"Yugi-"

"I promise I did fall asleep, I woke up when you started to talk."

"Hmm."

"I swear to you."

"Swear under the name of Ra."

"I swear under the name of Ra, that I did fall asleep and that I`m not lying to you." I sighed

"Okay I believe you."

"Thank you."

"Now go to sleep."

"But I`m not tired."


	39. Chapter 39

I walked over to the bed; grabbed just above his ankles and pulled until he was lying on his back, I then sat on top of him and began to tickle his sides

"No!...haha...please...haha...stop!"

"Hmm, let me think about that...no."

"No...haha...please Yami...stop...haha!"

"Fine but you have to tell me something in return."

"Anything!...just please stop...I can`t breathe!" I stopped tickling him and he panted until he caught his breath

"What was your favourite thing to do?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, before you came here what was your favourite thing to do?

"I-I didn`t really have a favourite thing to do, I was too busy being scared, what was your favourite thing to do?"

"I like sitting in my private gardens-" there was a knock on the door

"Yami..." a familiar female voice called through the door

"Oh no."

"Is something wrong Yami?" Yugi asked; I sighed and got off him and then pointed at him

"Stay put and stay quiet." He nodded in return, I dropped my arm to my side and walked over to my door. When I opened the door I was pushed fully inside with someone`s lips over my own


	40. Chapter 40

I heard Yugi gasp over the link then I felt Yugi`s sadness; I quickly pushed the person away only to find it was Anzu {No surprise there}

"Anzu what are you doing here?"

"I came for a visit I missed my love."

"Anzu-" I felt Yugi shut off his side of the link; I turned to look at him only to see him crying with his head turned from me

"Slave! Get out of my lovers bed or you`ll be punished." Anzu yelled

{No Yugi don`t}

He sat up; climbed off the bed and limped to his room whimpering in pain as he went. I carefully took a hold of his upper left arm as he passed, he didn't even look at me as he pulled away from my grasp; walked into his room closing the door behind him. I then turned and glared at Anzu

"Do you know what you`ve done?"

"I made him get off your bed."

"No, you made him lose his trust in me and I`ve only just earned it also I allowed him to lay in my bed."

"Why? Why let a slave lay on your bed?"

"One he`s not a slave, he`s my servant; two because he is injured and three Guards!" two guards ran inside my room

"Yes My Pharaoh?"

"Get her out of my palace." The two guards grabbed her upper arms and dragged her out of my chambers screaming. I closed the door to block out the noise and walked into Yugi`s room. I found him curled up in a ball on his bed facing away from me and I could hear him crying

"Yugi-"

"Y-you lied t-to m-me."

"No I didn't."

"Y-you s-said y-you l-loved m-me and then kissed her r-right in front of me!"

"Yugi, I didn't kiss her she kissed me, she`s always trying to get me into bed, but I promise you I don`t love her but I do love you."

"Y-you d-do?" I sat down on his bed and pulled him onto my lap and kissed his forehead

"Of course I do, who would ever love a witch like that?"

"No-one."

"Exactly." He yawned

"Yami, I`m tired."

"Oh, now you`re tired?...sleep little one I`ll protect you."

"Could you...um...would you...please-"

"Yugi you`re stalling, what is it that you want?"

"Could you please summon Kuriboh?"

"Why little one? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, it`s just the last time he was here he sung me to sleep I was wondering if he could do it again."

"Oh that`s understandable, what was the song called?"

"I-I don`t know, but it sounded Japanese."

"He sung that one did he? Would you like to hear his other song?"

"Yes please."

"Alright then, I summon you Kuriboh." Kuriboh appeared a second later

/Little Master! You`re hurt/ Yugi yawned

"Don`t worry Kuriboh, I`m fine."

/If you`re sure/

"Kuriboh we were wondering if you`d sing your other song for us?"

/Of course Master, would you two like to get comfy?/

I laid down with my arms wrapped around Yugi with his head on my chest and both of us under the covers. I looked over at Kuriboh and nodded

/ I close my eyes the touch of your fingers through monochrome the memory lingers you and me I see a dream of blind destiny

And it`s into your arms I`m melting and it`s the first time I`ve ever felt like this you are the temper sealing me fate with a kiss

And in a flash the stars a line I search beyond the words wanting a sign but lost inside your eyes lies become clearer to see they tell a different story so take the reins and don't let go I want this pain to scar deep for I know in spite of every sign crying this night to be true the sun will rise without you

So here`s another kiss of tainted bliss a toast to empty promise with verge of pretending love as our ending we fall by the light of the moon.../ my eyes closed and I fell asleep


	41. Chapter 41

Seto`s POV

I sat at my desk reading a scroll as Joey was cleaning my chambers {He`s been really quiet since I had to punish him, I didn't want to but he spoke out of turn} I sighed and looked at him to seem he had him back to me; on his hands and knees and he was scrubbing to floor

"Joey…" he stopped his movements for a few seconds before continuing

"Yes high Priest?"

"Joey I want you to tell me the truth."

"The truth about what?" I could see him getting physically tired

"Joey stop."

"I cannot, I must continue to keep you happy, and I want you to be happy." I rose from my seat

"Who told that?"

"I-I must work, I must continue." I knelt down in front of him; I removed the brush from his hands and pushed the bucket away out of his reach

"Who told you that Joey?"

"I must work, I must continue I mustn`t stop or I will be punished." I gripped his shoulders as he looked away from me

"Tell me who told you and I will let you continue."

"S-Seth, Seth told me not please let me continue."

{If Seth has been here then that can only mean trouble, we must see Yami}

"Come on Joey." I stood up and held my hand out for him to take

"Where are we going?"

"To see the Pharaoh and-"

"NO! I`m sorry please don't let the Pharaoh punish me!" I knelt down and gripped his shoulders

"Joey, he won`t hurt you I won`t let him."

"T-then why are we going?"

"So you can see Yugi, would you like that?"

"Yes, but what about my jobs?"

"Leave them and let`s go see Yugi."

"Okay." I took Joey`s hand and helped him to his feet; then dropped his hand and walked out of my chambers behind me. We reached Yami`s chambers ten minutes later and I knocked on the door

"Come in." I heard Yami say. I opened the door to see Yami sat at his desk reading a scroll and Yugi laid in bed, resting {Like he should be}

"Joey!" Yugi called out and tried to sit up

"Don`t even think about it Yugi." Yami said not even looking up from what he was doing. I looked down at Joey to see him looking up at me with pleading eyes. I nodded and he smiled before walking over to Yugi. I closed the door before walking over to Yami`s desk and placed my hand down, on top of the scroll he was reading and he looked up at me.

"I was reading that cousin."

"I know."

"Why are you here?"

"We need to talk." He pointed the seat opposite himself

"Sit and we`ll talk."

"No...Joey…Stop…Please!"

"Take it back!" Yami and I looked over at the pair to see Joey tickling Yugi

"Alright…I take it back…stop…please…I can`t breathe!" Joey stopped what he was doing and hung his head. I sighed and look back at Yami to see him glaring at me

"What`s wrong with Joey?"

"Yami, honestly I don`t know."

"When did this behaviour start?"

"The day after Yugi found him, I found out who did that to him though."

"Who? Who did that to him?"


	42. Chapter 42

"It was-"

"Pharaoh..." Yugi said interrupting me, Yami turned to look at him

"Yugi can it wait? Seto and I are talking."

"It`s just-"

"Yugi-"

"Fine! Don't listen to mean and find out that Joey has fallen into an unconscious state!" we both looked at Joey to see him slumped in the chair. I ran over to him and check to see if he was bleeding (Good he`s breathing)

I then turned to Yugi and glared, he flinched and coward away from me

"How did this happen?!" he whimpered and moved away more

"I-I don't know." I grabbed his tunic and pulled him right off the bed, so his feet weren't touching the floor

"Seto-"

"Don`t lie to me you little runt! Tell me what happened!" he quickly looked over at Yami before looking back at me with tear filled eyes

"I-I`m not-"

"TELL ME!" he started to cry; Yami pulled him out of my grasp and placed him back on his bed

"That`s enough Seto! Kuriboh come forth...you know what to do Kuriboh." I saw Kuriboh nod before going over to Yugi and Yami turned to glare at me

"Y-Yami I-I`m sorry I lost it for a second."

"I could see that, Yugi was tell the truth though Seto."

"How do you know?!"

"Don`t question my judgment Seto!"

"I`m sorry."

"Tell me, who made Joey like he is now?"

"Seth."

"Dear Ra, right take Joey back to your chambers and I want security doubled."

"Yami, I`m sorry about Yugi."

"Just take Joey back to your chambers." I picked Joey up and carried him back to my chambers. When I arrived I laid him on my bed and covered him up before sitting next to him and waiting for him to wake up

Yami`s POV

"Kuriboh you may go."

/Ya master/ Kuriboh disappeared; I climbed onto the bed next to Yugi

"I-I`m sorry."

"Why are you sorry Yugi, you did nothing wrong."

"I yelled at you and I didn`t mean to I was just worried about Joey...will he be okay?"

"I`m sure he`ll be fine and that wasn't your fault I should have listened the first time." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to my chest

"I still shouldn`t have done it." I glared down at him playfully

"Stop that right now or I will lock you in your bedroom again." He shook his head and snuggled into my chest

"Yami?"

"Yes little one?"

"Who`s Seth?"

"No-one you should concern yourself with."

"But is he the cause of the way Joey is?"

"Yugi leave it."

"Why won`t you tell me? Joey is my friend and I want to know he`s okay."

"Yugi I told you to leave it so just drop it okay?"

"But-"

"I said drop it!"

"Fine!" he wriggled out of my arms and got off the bed before I blacked out

3rd Person POV

Yugi got of the bed and limped to his room and Yami got up to follow him but Yugi closed the door before Yami could reach him

"Yugi open the door." Yami demanded

"No."

"Open the door or I will force it open."

"Not unless you want to hurt me you won`t."

"What are you talking about?"

"I`m sat right behind the door; you force it open the result will end with you hurting me."

"Yugi please open the door, I didn`t mean to snap at you."

"But you did."

"I know and I`m sorry please open the door."

"No."

"Fine! I didn't want to have to do this but you have left me no choice." Yami snapped his fingers and Yugi appeared on opposite side of the door. He huffed and looked away from Yami, and he knelt down in front of Yugi

"Yugi please look at me."

"No." Yami grabbed his jaw and forced Yugi to look at him which resulted in Yugi trying to claw at Yami`s hand but Yami only grabbed his wrists and held him in place

"Let go of me." Yugi said

"You do not give the orders Yugi, I do." Yami growled

"Please, just let go." Yami let go of his jaw but kept a firm grip on his wrists

"Please Yami it hurts."

"Good." Yami tightened his grip on Yugi`s wrists and Yugi cried out in pain "You know the rules of being a servant do you not?"

"Yes I know Yami."

"You are to address me as Pharaoh understood?"

"Yes Pharaoh." Yami let go of Yugi`s wrists and stood up

"Good now get out of my sight." Yugi jumped to his feet and rushed into his room ignoring the pain coming from his ankle. Whereas Yami changed for bed before climbing in and going to sleep, letting Yugi cry himself to sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

Yami`s Pov

I awoke the next morning to see Yugi returning with a tray of food

"Yugi? you`re supposed to be resting." He set the food down on my desk and turned to me with his head low

"Yes Pharaoh but my relaxation should not come before your needs and my duties."

"Why did you call me Pharaoh?" I climbed out of bed and walked over to him

"You told me to address you by your title last night."

"No, I didn`t did I?"

"Do you not remember Pharaoh?" I cupped his face and raised his head to look me in the eye

"I told you before to call me Yami."

"Sorry Yami, I didn`t mean no disrespect." I dropped my hands to my sides

"Yugi, last night did I hurt you? truthfully tell me." I notice him caress his bruised wrists

"No, you did not."

"No? then what happened to your wrists?"

"Nothing."

"Yugi, do not lie to me, did I do that?" he sighed

"Yes." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my chest

"Oh Yugi, I`m so sorry."

"Why? why did you do it?"

"I don't know, truthfully I don't remember anything of last night after you went into your room after I told you to drop it."

"Oh."

"Yugi, can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can." I pulled away and tilted his head up so he was looking directly at me before I leant down and captured his lips in a kiss. He gladly returned it before I pulled away

"Thank you Yugi." he smiled up at me before raising his hand to my mouth and pushing something past my lips only to find it was a grape. I smiled down at him as I ate it

"Oh, before I forget your bath has been drawn for you and you`ve been requested in the throne room and I need to finish my jobs." I tightened my grip on him

"Why can`t we just stay here and relax?"

"Because you are the Pharaoh and have duties to attend to and I am a servant who also has duties to do, now go get cleaned up." I tightened my grip even more but he pulled away and pushed me to the bathroom. I turned to see that Yugi had already started cleaning up my chambers; I snapped my fingers and darkness surround him; lifting him off the ground

"Yammii~ put me down." I walked out of the bathroom and looked up to see hung upside down with his arms crossed and I couldn't help but laugh. I also saw the shadows healing his ankle. I walked over so I was underneath him

"Who gives the orders?" I asked while still laughing. he huffed and looked away from me

"You do but at least stop laughing at me- Ouch!" I snapped my fingers and the shadows quickly disperse and Yugi fell directly into my arms

"Are you alright? what happened?"

"Hm, nothing and you fell for it." I glared down at him playfully

"Yugi." he gulped and wriggled out of my grasp and landed on his feet

"M-my ankle...it...it doesn`t hurt anymore." I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me


	44. Chapter 44

**"**I know the shadows healed it for you."

"R-really?"

"Mm-hm."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted them to, did you no want your ankle fixed?"

"No, no I did I just wasn`t expecting it that`s all." I picked him p in my arms and carried him into the bathroom kicking the door closed behind me

"Yami, what are we doing in here?"

"We are going to bathe together."

"No I couldn`t possibly-"

"Oh, and whys that?"

"I have jobs to finish."

"No, you don`t."

"What do you mean?"

"Your only job is to relax until I see you fit to start your jobs again."

"With you deciding that will be never."

"What was that?"

"Nothing Pharaoh."

"What?"

"I-I mean Yami." I walked over to the edge of the bath so Yugi was directly over the water

"Yugi you called me Pharaoh."

"I corrected myself?" I smirked and dropped him into the water, he resurfaced a few seconds later

"I`m afraid that`s not good enough Yugi." I felt something wet grabbed my wrist next thing I knew I was resurfacing myself. I heard laughing and I turned around to see Yugi in fits off laughter

"You think this is funny?" Yugi immediately stopped laughing and looked down at the water. I then splashed some water at him and he looked at me

"What was that for?"

"Answer the question, did you think it was funny?"

"Y-yes." I moved over to him and pulled him into a hug

"You don`t have to be scared, I wasn`t going to hurt you."


	45. Chapter 45

"Oh, Alright-"

"PHARAOH! PHARAOH YOU MUST COME QUICKLY!" Seto yelled, I growled and climbed out of the bath pulling Yugi with me. I snapped my fingers and we were both instantly dry and dressed, we walked out of the bathroom

\Yugi pretend to be doing your jobs/

"PHARAOH OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE WE BREAK IT DOWN!" Bakura yelled. I sighed and opened the door and all three of the walked inside [Seto, Bakura and Marik]

"Please enter my chambers it`s no problem at all." I heard Yugi giggle through the link and I closed the door before turning to them

"Cousin this is no time for jokes." Seto stated

"Alright Seto, so what seems to be the problem?"

"Joey`s missing."

"So`s Malik." Marik said

And Ryou." Bakura added

"And you`re sure they`re not around the palace?"

"Um, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked, everybody turned to look at him and he lowered his head

"What is it Yugi?"

"This morning when I went to fetch you`re breakfast Joey didn`t come to escort me like he normally does and I didn`t see Ryou or Malik either, there was no-one besides the cook in the kitchen this morning."

"Hm, this is a problem, did anything strange happen last night?"

"Not that I recall." Seto answered

"No." Marik said

"Me neither." Bakura added

"I did." Yugi said and everyone turned to look at him again and I saw he had a hand on his right shoulder

"What was it?"

"Last night, I-I heard a strange tune and I was compelled to follow it, but it stopped as soon as I reached that door (he nodded to the door behind me) so I went to bed and fell asleep when I woke this morning I had this on my shoulder." He lifted the fabric and I walked over to look. I saw a star within a circle and my eyes widened

"What is it Pharaoh?" Seto asked

"The targeting mark of Pegasus."

"Pharaoh this isn`t good." Seto stated

"Yugi go to your room."

"But I-"

"GO!" his eyes widened at me and he ran out of my chambers and down the hall, I sighed and looked to the floor in shame

"Pharaoh there must be something we can do." Bakura said

"There is, that`s why I wanted Yugi out of the way for now."

**Yugi`s Pov**

{He yelled at me! I know he`s the Pharaoh and all but I never expected that...hmm I guess it`s meant to be like this, I am a servant and he is royal, he could never truly love me} I ran down familiar hallways until I came to the old library I'd found Joey in with the Dark Magician. I ran to the back of the room, sat down and let tears flow down my face before slowly drifting off to sleep

"Let me go! Let go of-Mmph!" I woke up to the sound of muffled cries {Well at least I`m hidden by a bookcase and a few boxes so they won`t see me} I quietly stood up and looked through a shelf on the bookcase and I saw a group of people

/JOEY!\

\Yu-Yugi! Where are you?/

"You`ve all done so well, but I`m afraid I`m going to have to bid you three fair well for now."

/Yami, get some Guards down to the old library, I think people are inn there!\

\Thank you Yugi, but are you there?/

/Just hurry up they`re about to leave!\

\Hold on, we`re outside/


	46. Chapter 46

"Oh, Alright-"

"PHARAOH! PHARAOH YOU MUST COME QUICKLY!" Seto yelled, I growled and climbed out of the bath pulling Yugi with me. I snapped my fingers and we were both instantly dry and dressed, we walked out of the bathroom

\Yugi pretend to be doing your jobs/

"PHARAOH OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE WE BREAK IT DOWN!" Bakura yelled. I sighed and opened the door and all three of the walked inside [Seto, Bakura and Marik]

"Please enter my chambers it`s no problem at all." I heard Yugi giggle through the link and I closed the door before turning to them

"Cousin this is no time for jokes." Seto stated

"Alright Seto, so what seems to be the problem?"

"Joey`s missing."

"So`s Malik." Marik said

And Ryou." Bakura added

"And you`re sure they`re not around the palace?"

"Um, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked, everybody turned to look at him and he lowered his head

"What is it Yugi?"

"This morning when I went to fetch you`re breakfast Joey didn`t come to escort me like he normally does and I didn`t see Ryou or Malik either, there was no-one besides the cook in the kitchen this morning."

"Hm, this is a problem, did anything strange happen last night?"

"Not that I recall." Seto answered

"No." Marik said

"Me neither." Bakura added

"I did." Yugi said and everyone turned to look at him again and I saw he had a hand on his right shoulder

"What was it?"

"Last night, I-I heard a strange tune and I was compelled to follow it, but it stopped as soon as I reached that door (he nodded to the door behind me) so I went to bed and fell asleep when I woke this morning I had this on my shoulder." He lifted the fabric and I walked over to look. I saw a star within a circle and my eyes widened

"What is it Pharaoh?" Seto asked

"The targeting mark of Pegasus."

"Pharaoh this isn`t good." Seto stated

"Yugi go to your room."

"But I-"

"GO!" his eyes widened at me and he ran out of my chambers and down the hall, I sighed and looked to the floor in shame

"Pharaoh there must be something we can do." Bakura said

"There is, that`s why I wanted Yugi out of the way for now."

**Yugi`s Pov**

{He yelled at me! I know he`s the Pharaoh and all but I never expected that...hmm I guess it`s meant to be like this, I am a servant and he is royal, he could never truly love me} I ran down familiar hallways until I came to the old library I'd found Joey in with the Dark Magician. I ran to the back of the room, sat down and let tears flow down my face before slowly drifting off to sleep

"Let me go! Let go of-Mmph!" I woke up to the sound of muffled cries {Well at least I`m hidden by a bookcase and a few boxes so they won`t see me} I quietly stood up and looked through a shelf on the bookcase and I saw a group of people

/JOEY!\

\Yu-Yugi! Where are you?/

"You`ve all done so well, but I`m afraid I`m going to have to bid you three fair well for now."

/Yami, get some Guards down to the old library, I think people are inn there!\

\Thank you Yugi, but are you there?/

/Just hurry up they`re about to leave!\

\Hold on, we`re outside/

"Well, not that you`re comfortable, we`ll be off come along Seth." Said the guy with the long white hair. {The one stood next to him looks a lot like high priest Seto

"You`ll go nowhere Pegasus, guards arrest them." Yami ordered, then the high priests came running in and over to Joey and the other two

"Joey!" Priest Seto yelled

"Ryou!" Priest Bakura yelled

"Malik!" Priest Marik yelled

"But no Yugi." Yami said while looking around

"Oh, no we didn`t get that far Pharaoh-boy, we didn`t get a chance to _train _him like the others, shame, he looked good." The guy with the white hair said and I shuddered

"Get him out of here!" After Pegasus and the others were escorted out, the priests left with their servants leaving Yami stood there alone

"Ra, what have I done? I never meant to make Yugi upset, how can I make it up to him Ra? He must hate me." Yami said and then left

{I don`t hate you, I just need a bit of time to cool off}

I sat back on the floor and fell back asleep.

When I woke up I heard Yami speaking to me through the link and I also realised I wasn`t in the pharaoh`s chambers

\Yugi please talk to me, I`m worried about you/

/You upset me\

\Yugi! I am so; so sorry, I swear it was never my intention to upset you/

/But you still did though\

\I know, will you please tell me where you are?/

/No\

\Yugi please, I`m sorry please forgive me/

I stayed quiet and shut off my half of the link before sitting there for about half an hour and falling asleep again

When I woke up again I came face to face with the Dark Magician

"I thought I might find you here."


	47. Chapter 47

I jumped to my feet and ran past him only to be lifted off my feet and tucked under his arm

"Let me down! Let me go!"

"I can`t do that, I have direct orders as to when I find you to take you straight to the Pharaoh, Little Master."

"No! I don`t want to." I struggled in his grasp

"I`m afraid you don`t have a choice."

"Please I can`t face him yet, I need time!"

"Yugi..." I heard Yami say. I looked around to find myself in the throne room, with Yami sat on his throne along with the three Priests and their servants. I sighed and looked at the floor as the Dark Magician set me down

"Thank you Dark Magician, you are dismissed."

"Thank you master, goodbye Little master." I nodded and I was suddenly enclosed in three pairs of arms

"Yug` thank Ra you`re safe." Joey said

"Yeah, the Pharaoh told us it was you that saved us, my name`s Malik by the way."

"And I`m Ryou."

"I know, Joey told me who you guys were but never had the chance to introduce us."

"How did you know they were in the old library?" Yami asked and I shook my head

"Go, jump of the top of the palace." I heard everyone gasp

"Yug`." Joey said

"Leave us." Yami ordered, and everyone left the room just leaving Yami and I

"Yugi how many time do I have to apologise before you believe me?"

"I don`t know."

"Yugi, where were you? I was so worried."

"I don`t hate you."

"What?"

"I just needed sometime to cool off."

"I don`t understand."

"I heard what you said in the old library, about me hating you, it`s not true, I know you`re the Pharaoh and all but I never expected you to yell at me like that."

"Yugi, believe me, I never meant to I swear under the name of Ra, I love you Yugi, please forgive me." I stood up and ran over to him before throwing my arms around him and he embraced me pulling me closer to his chest

"I love you too, Yami."

"So...you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"I`m glad, now let`s get you back to my chambers because I have no doubt that you are cold and hungry." He then chuckled as I shivered and my stomach rumbled

"I guess I am a bit hungry." He chuckled

"A bit? You`ve been gone for nearly two days now." I nodded

"I guess I have, I`m sorry." He laughed and shook his head

"There`s no need to apologise, but let`s head back to my chambers." He un-wrapped his arms and we stood up before he took me hand and led me towards his chambers when we here stopped by a man with light blue hair; dressed in white robes and had a crystal hanging on his forehead

"Pharaoh." The man said

"Dartz." Yami replied

"I see you found your slave." The man glared at me and I hid behind Yami

"What do you want Dartz?"

"I want yo to be focused on meetings, instead of worrying over your petty; worthless slave!"

"Watch your tongue Dartz."

"If all you do is worry of worthless slaves, you are unfit to rule!"

"My pharaoh, we heard shouting is everything alright?" a male voice asked

"I demand this slave be thrown in the dungeon _Pharaoh."_ Dartz said. I flinched

"No such thing will happen!"

"Then you are unfit to rule!"

"And you`re causing a scene." I heard Seto say. I looked up to see Priest Seto, Marik and Bakura with Joey, Malik and Ryou.

"And? So what if I`m causing a scene, he`s unfit to rule." Dartz said

"If that`s so then you are unfit to be a member of the council." Seto said

"Can I request a re-trail of the council?" Bakura asked

"You can, now if you will excuse me, I have some things to take care of with my servant." Yami said and started to walk away and I followed closely behind when I felt somebody grab my hair and yank me back. I cried out in pain

"Yugi!" somebody cried out as something was pressed against my throat

"You have two choices Pharaoh, you can either step down from the throne or, you can lose your slave." Dartz said

"I-"


	48. Chapter 48

/Yami wait!\

\Yugi, you`re on the brink of losing your life and you`re telling me to wait? What is it?/

/I thought you would like to know my idea, rather than having to choose between stepping down or me being killed!\

\I`m sorry Yugi, I`m just scared for you right now/

/Why don`t you just summon a shadow creature?\

\Good point, hold on Yugi, _Dark Magician come forth and save Yugi from harm_/

Suddenly I was risen from the floor, away from Dartz and in some bodies arms. I looked up to see the Dark Magician

"Little Master." He greeted

"Hello again."

"Why is it you seem to get into trouble so often?" I laughed nervously

"I don't know?" he shook his head

"Get him out of my sight!" Yami yelled, I looked down to see Dartz was being held by two guards, before he was dragged away

"Where did Yugi go?" Seto asked and Yami pointed up towards us, as Dark Magician lowered himself back down to the ground, and set me on my feet and was suddenly pulled in for a hug by Yami making me laugh

"Are you alright Yugi?"

"I`m fine."

"That was some quick thinking."

"I doubt Little master was fond of dying, Master." The Dark Magician responded, Yami chuckled and let me go out of the hug but kept a hold of my hand

"We appreciate your help Dark Magician, you can go now." He nodded and disappeared

"Are you sure you`re okay Yugi?" Seto asked and I nodded

"I`m sure, I just want to see my grandpa and have a proper sleep." They all chuckled

"Let`s get you something to eat first." Yami said

"I`ll get a servant to bring you something." Yami nodded

"Thank you, Seto we`ll see you guys later." He then led me down the corridors to his chambers. Once inside Yami pinned me against the door

"Y-Yami?" He chuckled

"Relax, nothing is going to happen, besides this." He then leant down and claimed my mouth as his own, I closed my eyes as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, I opened my mouth for him and he let his tongue roam around my mouth before pulling away and I opened my eyes again. He looked at me for a few moments before pulling me against him

"I missed you so much, I am so sorry for yelling at you." I smiled

"I know you are just-" There was a knock on the door. Yami and I pulled apart and I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, as Yami opened the door

"Ah, thank you, you may go." He then closed the door and came over to me with a tray of food. He sat down next to me and placed the tray in my lap

"Yami-" he gave me a stern look

"I want you to eat all of it." I sighed and began eating

After I finished eating, I stood up and placed the tray in front of Yami who was sat at his desk

"There you go, all gone." He chuckled

"I can see that Yugi."

"Can we go see my grandpa now?" Just then there was a knock on the door, I frowned and went to answer it. I opened the door to see Seto and Joey stood there with sad looks across his face

"Seto? What is it?" Yami asked while coming to stand next to me

"It`s your grandpa Yugi, he`s not well he doesn't have very long left." I felt tears gather in my eyes as I was drawn into a hug from Joey

"How do you know Seto?" Yami asked

"We went to see him to tell him that Yugi was coming to see him, when we got there he was pale, shivering and coughing up blood, I sent Joey to get Isis, he has an hour to two hours tops, he wants to see Yugi before then." I cried and buried my face in Joey's chest

"It`s alright Yugi, it`ll be okay." Joey whispered in a soothing tone

"Come on Yugi let`s go see your grandpa." Yami said and placed a hand on my shoulder

\Would you like me to summon Kuriboh for you?/

/Y-yes p-please\

\Alright Yugi, I`ll summon him once we leave Seto and Joey/

/O-okay\

"I`m going to take Yugi to see his grandpa, I think he`d like to visit him alone."

"Okay, we`ll leave you two to do that, for what it`s worth Yugi, I`m really sorry about your grandpa." I nodded and pulled away from Joey and moving into Yami`s arms, I nodded to Seto before burring my face in Yami's chest

"We`ll see you later Seto, Joey." I heard the door close, and I cried some more

"Shh, it`s alright Yugi, it`ll be okay, _Kuriboh come forth._"

/Is everything okay with Little Master?/

"No, Kuriboh I need you to comfort Yugi = while we go and see his grandpa."

/Alright/

Then Kuriboh was snug in my arms, cooing softly I smiled softly through my teary face

"T-thank y-you b-both."

"It`s not a problem, let`s get going to see your grandpa." I nodded

"O-okay."


End file.
